


My Love, My Fate, My Battle

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Early Work, F/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Romance, Song: Ghost (Skip the Use), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [ORIGINAL NOTES]New fanfic, and a HeartSoul fanfic ! There not a lot of these on DA, so I made an effort.The picture is shitty because I made it at 03:00 AM.But enjoy this REALLY strange fanfic of mine ^^!Theme song (listen to it because it's good) : Ghost from Skip The Use.[2018 NOTES]So this is what I wrote right after I broke off the "collaboration"... on the MAAA comic, huh... No doubt why 2013 was such a shitty, yet insanely important and productive year for my stuff.It was literally my second time trying to directly write in English, and it's so funny to look back on it because it's hardly understandable to anyone, even me lmao.I still love Skip the Use's music tho.





	My Love, My Fate, My Battle

**Author's Note:**

> [ORIGINAL NOTES]  
> New fanfic, and a HeartSoul fanfic ! There not a lot of these on DA, so I made an effort.  
> The picture is shitty because I made it at 03:00 AM.  
> But enjoy this REALLY strange fanfic of mine ^^!  
> Theme song (listen to it because it's good) : Ghost from Skip The Use.
> 
> [2018 NOTES]  
> So this is what I wrote right after I broke off the "collaboration"... on the MAAA comic, huh... No doubt why 2013 was such a shitty, yet insanely important and productive year for my stuff.  
> It was literally my second time trying to directly write in English, and it's so funny to look back on it because it's hardly understandable to anyone, even me lmao.   
> I still love Skip the Use's music tho.

**-Lyra’s POV-**  
Ethan, don’t leave me alone…  
Kris is far from here, Silver is at Hoenn for a trip and I’m alone, only with you…  
Why did it happen to you? You’re innocent, you didn’t deserve it! You were injured by Lugia and Ho-Oh, what did they have in mind, these two fucking birds? I hate them now!  
  
 _“Time is running out_  
 _Ghost keeping me alive”_  
Ethan, don’t leave me…  
I know that you’re breathing, your heart is beating, and I know that you are searching the end of this path…  
I love you, you know. Don’t die my love, you’re all my fate, and you’re my battle. If I have to sacrifice me for you, I will do it. YOU must survive!  
  
 **-Ethan’s POV-**  
 _“I get what it means_  
 _You have to survive”_  
Lyra… I have to survive, just for you. Let me take my time, the end of the path is not far. Soon we will be together again my love. I want to see your hazel eyes; I see my fate in them. I battled for you… My dear Lyra, stay here.  
  
 **-Lyra’s POV-**  
Tell me that you’re still alive, tell me that I’m not here for nothing, and tell me that you’re soon with us.  
I’m here for you, not for see the death. Stay with us Ethan…  
Your heartbeats are more speed for two days now?  
The end of the path is soon… You’re breathing more,  
I’m glad to notice it. Come back… I’m depressed without you, I’m a lonely girl, my mother passed out last year, Kris is soon back and Silver will be back in Johto next month. The only one who is missing is…  
You.  
  
You’re my Love. You’re my Fate. You’re my Battle.  
Every day, I’m arguing with hospital people to let you breathe. I’m your guardian angel… I’m squeezing your hand; I’m hearing your heartbeats…  
  
 **-Ethan’s POV-**  
Lyra, can you wait a bit more please? I want to tell you that I love you, I want to touch you, and I want to see the light. I can see clearly the end of the path. But it’s hard to exit. Just wait a bit more… I know that you miss me, that you have to fight for my life, but it’s the only option. Just wait tomorrow…  
  
 **-Lyra’s POV-**  
 _“Time is running out_  
 _Ghost keeping me alive_  
 _I get what it means_  
 _You have to survive”_  
I CAN’T! WAKE UP ETHAN! They will kill you tomorrow… It’s the last day… If you are killed, I will stay with you, I will kill myself. Suicide is my only option, after your potential death… You’re probably dead… So…   
...Farewell, my love… You were my fate, you were my battle… But I will never see you again…  
  
What?  
ETHAN! You opened an eye! I’m so happy! You finally get thought the path! I… I love you Ethan…  
  
 **-Ethan’s POV-**  
LYRA!  
I can see your hazel eyes, your tears of joy, your smile, your hair…  
The light is back, I’m back. I’m so happy, and I recovered my strength. All of this happened thanks to you, Lyra. I love you…


End file.
